All Tears Can Express
by Kumi-braids
Summary: Mamoru has left for college again, and he's ignoring her and her letters. It's time for Usagi to make a choice.


From: "erlinda howard" howardl@cadvision.com  
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, April 14, 2001 12:58 PM  
  
All Tears Can Express  
  
Authors Note: I'm not exactly having a writers block, so I'm working super hard to get some stories written down on paper - or computer, whatever. This is a Romance/Drama. I'm looking for an editor, so send applications to:  
  
judokastraining@tendodojo.com  
  
If you and a friend would both like to edit, then you can be a little team or something:) If yuo spel lyke thes I knouw yuo cant bie a edetor. (If you spell like that, I know you can't be an editor.)  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko and other companies.  
  
~  
  
Dear Mamo-chan,  
  
I've cried for you so much. I miss you know, so my tears are falling. I cried when the Dark Kingdom took you away. I felt my heart break into pieces. They took you away, and turned you against me. Everything could have been destroyed and ruined. My tears created something, though, the ginzuishou.  
  
I cried when you forgot who I was. You didn't seem to remember whatever we shared. I wanted you to remember me so much. But every day, it seemed more and more unbearable. They seemed to take your memory away.  
  
I cried when you broke up with me. I didn't understand why you would do such a thing. We were in love, and we had so much to share. I loved you, and you turned away. You didn't tell me what you wanted, what was wrong.  
  
I cried when Fiore stole you away. My heart broke and I wanted to know why somebody would try to destroy something so pure. So wonderful. The jealousy and anger of others creates it.  
  
I cried inside when I thought of you and Saori. But I managed to keep our love on a steady foundation.  
  
I cried inside when you were hurt. Everything seemed lost. Chibiusa was even fading away. Nehellenia was taking you away.  
  
Then I cried when you never wrote me back when you were in University. Sailor Galaxia had stolen you away, and I feared I would never see you again. I thought maybe you had found somebody else.   
  
I thought you would never leave me again. But now . . . I think you are. Please, Mamo-chan. Don't let them take you away again.  
  
Your Usako  
  
~  
  
Usagi folded the note and put it into the envelope. Mamoru had gone to another University, this time, somewhere in Europe. It was happening again. He never wrote her back. She wrote again and again, hoping for some sign that he was still there.   
  
She had phoned just last night. Mamoru had said he couldn't talk. He was going to a party. Usagi was heartbroken and angry. All they had shared . . . was it all nothing?  
  
She licked the envelope and sealed it. She wrote the address of the university on it, and the return address. This time, she had done her best attempt to write them in neat Kanji, even though she normally wasn't very good at writing that way.  
  
"Please, Mamo-chan. You have to write me back." she felt a sob growing in her throat, and she rushed out of the house.  
  
~  
  
Usagi checked the mail each morning, reading the addresses over and over to make sure they weren't from the University. A month had passed. Two months. Finally, three months.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you can't let him do this to you." Makoto said one afternoon. Five girls stood outside of the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
"B . . . but I can't just desert him! After all, Chibiusa will disappear. She's our daughter . . . and what about the future? Everything will be changed, minna!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Usagi. . ." Rei put a reassuring arm around her best friend's shoulder. "It'll be OK, I promise! But remember, the future can always change."  
  
"I thought we were soul mates. . ." Usagi murmured.  
  
"Maybe you were." Rei said softly. "But now . . . maybe there is a differant soul mate for you out there."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I'm going to write him again. I guess . . . maybe too much has come between us." She turned, and left the shrine.  
  
~  
  
Dear Mamoru,  
  
You may be wondering why I am not calling you Mamo-chan. I see that perhaps we are too far apart. There are too many differences. I have to let you go. You may be glad to receive this message . . . then again, you might not.  
  
I hope that one day, everybody will be happy. I don't know what's going to happen to our future, but you don't seem to care.  
  
I know you are not hurt, because I've called once a week. I have waited far too long.   
  
Tsukino Usagi  
  
~  
  
Tears brimming her eyes, she slipped the envelope into the mailbox, then turned, and ran back towards her house.  
  
  
END  
  
Authors Note: I don't want any flames for this fanfiction. But sometimes, I feel sorry for Usagi, because she does so much and often receives so little in return. Ja for now!  
  



End file.
